Nunca nos hemos conocido pero, ¿no te gustaría beber un café o algo?
by TerryMyzaryk
Summary: /Fic de capítulos cortos, 2p!Itacest/ Francesco sabía que no debería meter su nariz en asuntos ajenos pero... Tampoco podía dejar a alguien a su suerte, menos después de escuchar a su pequeño vecino llorar de tal manera.
1. Cry

Francesco no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Pudo escuchar a los vecinos del departamento de a lado pelear, cortando su relación y también escuchó un portazo.

Es decir, fácilmente podría ignorarlo. No es su asunto, no debería meter su nariz en cosas que en definitiva no le deberían importar pero... Su pequeño vecino estaba llorando.

No han hablado formalmente, sólo cuando el dueño quiere arreglar los horarios para usar las lavadoras porque cada semana se cambian por culpa del mismo.

Se sentó en su cama y se recargó en la pared. ¿Lovino? ¿Lavinia? ¿Lovina... re? Sí, el nombre de su vecino era Lovinare. Podía escuchar los pequeños y amortiguados llantos. Estaba gritando, sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

No importaba lo gruesas que eran, esas paredes no eran aprueba de sonido del todo.

Se preguntaba, ¿acaso él no tenía algún amigo para llamar y así recibir ayuda? ¿Acaso su ahora ex era su único amigo? Es que, si lo pensaba, nunca vio a personas entrar a su departamento ni escuchó más voces. Aunque muchas veces lo escuchaba hablando solo de trivialidades.

Hm.

¡Tampoco es que fuera un acosador! En la cocina se escuchaban mejor las cosas, por alguna maldita razón.

Se recorrió hasta la orilla de su cama.

Si no hacía algo le iba a comer la culpa, pero si hacía algo, aparte de quedar de entrometido, podría hacer feliz a Lovinare.

Se puso una camiseta blanca y unos zapatos cómodos. Tuvo que hacer una pequeña parada para agarrar unos botes de helado –gracias a Lutz y sus malos regalos de cumpleaños que siempre le son de utilidad en algún maldito momento de su vida–, unas películas de comedia, acción y miedo –Kuroo tenía un excelente ojo para eso, realmente se lo agradecía–, y una caja entera de chispitas de chocolate.

Cortesía del austriaco.

Todo eso lo puso en dos bolsas para que no se mancharan sus películas.

Salió de su casa por la puerta delantera y la cerró tras de él. Suspiró. Tocó dos veces la puerta a la derecha y no hubo sonido alguno. Tocó dos veces más y escuchó unos pasos pesados, el sonido de alguien sorbiendo sus mocos y seguros siendo removidos.

La persona frente a él era un desastre.

—¿Lotti? —Su voz era rasposa y bajita, supuso que por tanto gritar se jodió la garganta, su ropa constaba de una camisa larga y no sabía si tenía shorts debajo. Era algo triste verlo—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Y-yo, ah...

— No... No soy bueno en esto de los rompimientos pero ya he visto en varias películas de comedia romántica que comen helado que tenga mucho contenido calórico y también ven películas, así que... —Subió y movió las bolsas en sus manos, haciendo un poco de énfasis.

Lovinare no dijo nada. No le preguntó del como supo de lo que estaba pasando y cuánto había escuchado de la discusión, pero sus mejillas que antes estaban rojas por llorar, ahora lo estaban por la pena de que alguien lo hubiera escuchado gritar y llorar como niño pequeño. El hombre frente a él suspiró y por última vez, se restregó los ojos por unos segundos para que se fueran las lágrimas.

Francesco esperaba pacientemente de que rechazara su invitación a comer helado y que le cerrara la puerta o, por el contrario, que lo invitara a pasar.

Lovinare dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le vio, haciendo una seña para que se acercara con la mano.

Oh.

Aceptó.

Apenas entró al departamento, cerró la puerta con su pie.


	2. Gentleman

_Aunque esto sea de 2ps, habrán también 1ps. En este capítulo hay dos 1ps; Nyo!Dinamarca y USA. Estoy basando más estas relaciones por roles en FB. Y también porque no imagino a Nare con los 2p de Nyo!Den y USA. No quedan._

* * *

Lovinare de hecho, había llamado a un par de amigos para que le dieran mimitos. Habían llegado un poco tarde, ya había terminado con sus dos botes de helado y con una película de comedia, además de que habían entrado sin tocar y azotando la puerta.

La mujer era rubia, con corte un tanto extraño de cabello, de ojos azules y cejas raras. El hombre que estaba con ella tenía casi los mismos rasgos; cabello rubio, ojos azules, alto, y tenía un mechón de cabello parado. Lo único bueno es que sus cejas eran normales.

Ambos estaban sudados y ambos traían bolsas con cosas. Lovinare no se molestó en presentarlos en ningún minuto, se habían quedado hablando y se abrazaban. No fue hasta que la rubia —Melissa, según su pequeño vecino le había llamado— se dio cuenta de su existencia.

Había que decir que no era el mejor momento porque él estaba comiendo helado de galleta mientras los veía interactuar, así que prácticamente tenía la boca llena de helado.

—Ah, sí —Lovinare por fin comenzó a hablar, sacándose las lágrimas que ya antes las había logrado calmar—. Alfred, Melissa; él es Francesco Lotti, mi vecino. Lotti, ellos son mis mejores amigos; Melissa Andersen —Se puso entre ambos y la diferencia de alturas se notaba. Lovinare palmeó el hombro de Melissa.

—Hej, lille!

—... Ciao? —Francesco dijo una vez que tragó todo el helado en su boca. ¿Qué se supone que dijo?

—Y el grandote es Alfred Fergus Jones —Su vecino volvió a repetir la acción; palmeó el hombro de Alfred.

—Hey, dude!

Interesante, los dos rubios tenían una voz horrible.

(...)

Realmente no quería interferir con ellos, pero ambos rubios insistieron en que se quedara ya que había ayudado a Lovinare a relajarse y también porque todo es mejor cuando hay una cuarta rueda.

Además, al final Lovinare terminó jalando un poco su camisa y pidiéndole que se quedara.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, él y Alfred estaban en el piso mientras que Lovinare y Melissa estaban en el pequeño sillón. Todos estaban disfrutando de la comedia romántica que Melissa había llevado y se sentía extraño.

La última vez que había visto películas con sus amigos, había sido ya hace casi un año por culpa de los trabajos y del horario.

Lo que le recordaba, tenía trabajo al día siguiente, ¿debería ir a dormir? Bueno, su trabajo iniciaba a eso de las seis de la tarde a las tres de la mañana y de todas maneras, no tenía mucho que hacer en la mañana.

Se dejó estar, disfrutando el momento, las risas de las tres personas en ese apartamento y las galletas danesas.

Disfrutó de que, de las pequeñas miradas de reojo que daba, ver que Lovinare estaba más relajado.

Aunque no le gustó demasiado oler el barniz de uñas, pero no tenía de otra.

* * *

 **joycemvr2:** _me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que pensé en esta historia para que fuera simple. Algo así como una novela ligera._


End file.
